


Tomorrow's Just A Mystery

by mercuriallyCooperative



Series: mC's take on the Tomorrow AU [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, an au of the OP's au, and some others but mostly just those three i guess, edit: whoops this is a trans!marco au edits have been made to reflect this discovery, in deference to the OP, not totally satisfied but this was written suddenly and w/out planning so, post-Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, really really unbeta'd I should have been doing work for class while writing this, tomorrow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: Star returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244279) by DaisyQueenYisel. 
  * Inspired by [Star the Blazing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243919) by chichay. 



> Based on a Tumblr post made by AO3 user DaisyQueenYisel, and art that Tumblr user chichay made of the same. You'll want to take a look at those first, but the gist of it is, Star goes off after Ludo and the book on her own after the events of Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. This is, theoretically, what follows.

_Star the Blazing_

_A heart of gold shines in the unending darkness_

_though forever shattered it may seem_

_And when it appeared all hope was lost_

_She rose like a star and earned the title, Queen._

 

 

She came back ragged. She came back with an army.

 

 

“You haven’t found her yet, huh?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Moon Butterfly watched the boy who’d broken her daughter’s heart. He looked guilty and lacking of sleep. It had taken him two weeks to find his way to Mewni- two weeks in which she hadn’t even known Star was missing. It was only when that Tom fellow, Star’s ex-boyfriend, had come to “hang out” that Marco had been able to get a ride across the dimensions and speak with Moon and her husband.

That had been three months ago. Tom had reluctantly returned to the Underworld to deal with matters there, but he’d left Marco with a pair of dimensional scissors and a request to keep him up to date. The human boy had come by Mewni every day since then. He and Moon has reached a reluctant accord over worry for Star.

“We’ve sent out as many guards as we can spare, but we’ve been receiving reports of security breaches throughout the kingdom. Monsters being discovered in secure locations, corn gone missing, and reports of armies amassing in the mountains. We have no one else _to send_.” Moon did _not_  let her voice waver.

“… I guess we just have to… trust that Star can take care of herself.” Marco shrugged helplessly, eyes downcast. His fists were clenched at his sides.

Lips pursed, Moon nodded. However true it was, she and River _worried_. And she could see the Marco boy worried too. It had been the same conversation every day for weeks.

“Your Majesty, your Majesty!” A guard burst in through the door, battle axe clenched in hand.

“What?” the Queen snapped.

“A portal has been opened inside the castle walls, by the gate! It’s- it’s enormous! The King is surveilling-”

Eyes aglow, dipping down into the well of magic, Moon _flew_. If somebody thought taking advantage of the growing chaos and her concern over Star’s absence was a good idea, _she’d prove them wrong_.

Left behind in the raging queen’s wake, Marco took a deep breath. Star would want to fight by her family. And if she wasn’t here, couldn’t be here, well then. Marco would stand in her place.

She addressed the guard. “Take me to the gate.”

 

It was less a ‘portal’ and more a wound. It stretched horizontally from one corner of the front wall towards the other- and it was still growing.

A small gathering of Mewni Royal Guards- all those who could be called together on short notice- faced the portal. At its head, Queen Moon Butterfly glowed with ethereal light, six arms crossed and wings outstretched as she hovered in the air. By her side, King River Butterfly stood fully armored and spear in hand. A meter or so to their right, Marco tried to ignore the looks of the guards behind her, and watched the portal.

It stopped expanding to the side, and began pulling open like an eye.

The small defensive force held its breath.

Star Butterfly, missing Princess of Mewni, stepped out of the portal.

Her mother fell heavily to her feet; her father’s spear clattered to the ground; and Marco’s jaw dropped.

 

She looked weary. She leaned with one hand on the haft of her wand, shaped like a morningstar nearly the size of her body. Her other arm was limp at her side, hidden under the cloak of Unseen Threads. Her golden hair, cut rough at the ends, fell just past her slumped shoulders. Her blue dress was torn and bloodstained in places; her boots were dusty and armored.

Star’s eyes widened as she took in her parents and the guards and Marco, all staring at her in shock themselves. Gaze on her parents and carefully averted from Marco, she cleared her throat.

“Hey! I’m- I’m back!” she said, a little uncertainly. The wind blew into silence. She tried to smile. “I’m sorry about disappearing like that- but hey, when your arch-nemesis makes off with your family spellbook and advisor, _what can you do_ , amiright?” She took a hand off the morningstar to give a sheepish, dramatic shrug, and stumbled. As her mother and father and M- as her parents started forward, she tried to wave them off. “Whoopsie daisy- I’m fine! I’m fine, it’s- It’s fine!” Star brought both of her hands to the weapon to steady herself.

Clutched awkwardly to her chest in one arm, she held the book.

“You got it back!” Marco exclaimed, then clamped a hand over her mouth.

Star let her eyes flicker to her friend for just a second. “I- yeah, yeah I did!” Her smile turned more confident. “Glossaryk too- he’s asleep right now, but he’s fine! We’re all fine- oh!” She glanced behind her as though she’d only just noticed the enormous portal that was still standing open.

She turned back to her parents. “I- ahh- I can explain everything later,” she yawned, leaning heavily onto her weapon. “And mom- you’re going to- to haf’ta ‘splain what was up with Toffee…” Moon put a hand to her mouth in surprise. “Buh first I- I had a lot of help,” Star continued. “And we’re all  _super_  tired, and kinda hungry, can I bring everybody here so we can have some corn and take a _nap_?”

Star swayed on her feet and finally Moon and River unfroze, rushing forward to support their daughter. Marco hung back a few meters away.

“Of course you can darling,” Queen Butterfly said, gesturing for the guards to clear some space. “And we’ll be interested to hear all about your-” she was interrupted as Star pulled herself upright and stuck her head back through the portal.

“ _Hey guys!”_ they heard echo in the distance from the direction of the mountains. Eyes widened. “ _You can come through! TAKE IT SLOW! ONE COMPANY AT A TIME!”_

Star pulled back from the portal. She looked up at her parents.

“Uh, Ludo had an army of rats and stuff, soooo… I needed an army to fight him?” She chuckled awkwardly. “We, uh. Miiiiiiight want to back up a tiny bit.” She pushed them back across the yard to the edge of the clear space, catching Marco on the way, then slumped forward against her morningstar, facing the portal.

Monsters came. Marching and scurrying and stomping and slithering, they advanced on the Royal Family and the guards. Moon and River flinched back, Marco jumped, all of them reaching for weapons- then they stopped. Looked again.

It wasn’t just monsters. Mewmans walked with them- poor, unkempt, serfs and farmers and nomads. Warnicorns, giant spiders, birds, wild creatures of all kinds- even a few rats, looking harrowed and suspicious, walking side by side. They were all battered, many nursing cuts and twisted limbs, and despite some uneasy glances, not one of them made a move to attack.

“ _Buff Frog?”_  Marco exclaimed. Their once-enemy, tadpoles strapped in a tank across his back, was at the fore of the growing army, ushering mewman after monster after monster through.

“Karate Boy,” Buff Frog acknowledged the human. He stuck his head through the portal. “ _ANYBODY LEFT BEHIND? WE ARE CLOSING PORTAL NOW!”_  As he pulled back from the portal, nothing followed him. He turned. “Star Butterfly. We await your order.”

Star nodded. “Close it.”

As the portal blinked closed behind her, Star turned and looked up at her parents. Glanced at Marco. She heaved a sigh, and drew herself up to her full height, wincing. This close, Moon could see the barely concealed stiffness in her daughter’s movements.

“Actually, Mom, Dad…” Star’s expression became apologetic, but stubborn. She looked her parents in the eye. “Can we get some corn down here for my guys? And then… before I sleep for like a week… We need to talk.”

 

She came back ragged. She came back with an army.

She came back a Queen.


End file.
